Don Peyote
|target = Rescue Kent Paul and Maccer |location = The Four Dragons Casino, The Strip |fail = Wasted Busted Paul dies Maccer dies |reward = Respect |unlocks = Intensive Care |unlockedby = You've Had Your Chips |todo = Go find Paul and Maccer. You need to find a vehicle with at least two passenger seats. Go and pick up Paul and Maccer. Go back and pick up Paul! (If Paul gets left behind) Go back and pick up Maccer! (If Maccer gets left behind) Take Paul and Maccer to the snake farm. Get them back to Rosie's casino in Las Venturas! }} Don Peyote is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It is the final mission given by The Truth to protagonist Carl Johnson from outside The Four Dragons Casino, by phone call. Mission Carl receives an unexpected phone call from The Truth. Apparently, he, a band and their manager went on a " safari" in the desert last night. He tells Carl that he's in Los Santos, not knowing how he got there, and he doesn't know what happened to the other people. So, he asks Carl to travel to Arco del Oeste and make sure they're still alive. Carl grabs a vehicle and heads out to Bone County. Once atop Arco del Oeste, he starts looking for the band, and finds their frontman and manager. Maccer explains that they passed out from drug use, while Carl offers them a ride to town. Kent Paul tells Carl to take them to Caligula's Palace in Las Venturas where his friend, Ken Rosenberg, is working. Carl, Maccer and Paul get into Carl's vehicle and begin to drive back to Las Venturas. Carl and Paul ask where the other members of the band are, to which Maccer explains that he remembers "snakes", so Carl drives them to the Snake Farm west of Verdant Meadows. Once there, a few people notice Maccer and Paul, who were involved with the group the previous night. Angered by this, the group point guns at the trio. Carl kills them, before driving Paul and Maccer to Caligula's Casino on The Strip. Once there, they go inside and make their way to the office. They find Ken, who appears to be distressed. Kent Paul introduces him to Maccer and Carl. Rosenberg explains his very "depressing and tough situation" by informing Paul that every Mafia family is pressuring Rosenberg, and, to make things "worse", Paul is here to witness it. Paul asks Carl to give them some space, and that he will call Carl later. Carl leaves the office and the mission is complete. Outside the casino, Carl calls Wu Zi Mu and explains that he has found a way to survey Caligula's Casino for the heist in a manner which will not cause suspicion. Carl asks Woozie to meet him soon. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go find Paul and Maccer *You need to find a vehicle with at least two passenger seats *Go and pick up Paul and Maccer *Take Paul and Maccer to the snake farm *Get them back to Rosie's casino in Las Venturas Transcript Reward The reward for this mission is an increase in respect. The mission Intensive Care is unlocked and a new mission icon appears in Caligula's. The Combat Shotgun is now available to buy from the Ammunation ($1,000). Trivia *If the player fails the mission and tries it again, they have the ability to skip to the scene where Carl finds Paul and Maccer. *If the player brings a one-passenger vehicle, one of them will get in, and then get out, and both will start arguing who will go with Carl. *A rare glitch may occur with the drivers. If Carl is flying a Maverick with Paul and Maccer on board and the player looks behind the vehicles, the group's Waltons may spawn in the sky and fall straight towards the ground. *After the player has picked up Paul and Maccer, Paul will say that he's not feeling right, in response, Maccer will deliberately suggest that he should eat greasy food. As a result, Paul will demand that the player pull over and he will get out of the car and vomit. **If the player does not pull over, Paul will vomit in the vehicle, triggering some interesting dialogue. *After Paul throws up, Maccer tells Carl to stop the car so he can urinate. If Carl doesn't stop the car, Paul will tell Maccer to "point it out the window". If Carl does stop the car, Maccer will get out and urinate for a few seconds, before going back inside. *The introduction cutscene for this mission is an obvious references to Oliver Stone's 1991 biopic about The Doors, and particularly its frontman Jim Morrison. The Truth mentions going out into the desert with a band to do peyote and getting lost. Peyote is one of many psychedelic drugs similar to LSD, which Morrison was known to use. The Truth's voice on the phone bears a resemblance to Morrison, and he also mentions 'communing with "The Lizard King"', which was one of Morrison's nicknames. The Truth also bears a resemblance to John Densmore, the drummer for the Doors, although this is probably a coincidence. *The title of this mission is most likely a reference to Don Quixote by Miguel de Cervantes, which is one of the most well-known works of Spanish literature as well as a popular musical. See Also *Mission walkthrough Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_77_-_Don_Peyote_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_77_-_Don_Peyote_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_77_-_Don_Peyote_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }}de:Don Peyotees:Don Peyotepl:Don Peyote Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas